doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yeepsi
Novelisations and Laserdiscs Thanks for the novelisation pages; they should be a great help. And the only reason there isn't any laserdiscs on here is 'cause, well, I haven't gotten around to them yet. So much to do before. See, I'm not a huge fan of stubs, so I always try to finish a page 100% before I start on the next one, that's why the DWCW is taking ages to fill up. But feel free to add pages for them yourself. Tardis1963 20:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Images in infobox To add an image in an infobox, you have to add 2 lines under |Box title = : |Image size = and |Image file = . Image size would be, for example, 250 and image file would be, for example, Ark in space uk dvd.jpg. Tardis1963 21:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Have a look at an infobox on another page. It'll show you what to do. Tardis1963 20:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Yeepsi, Welcome! Glad you are on board. I've made a number of pages myself (lost story CDs, comic books, graphic novels, magazine specials, etc.) so if I can be of any help just let me know. Of course, if you want to go to the source, Tardis1963 is the man to talk to - he sure has helped me a lot. RAIDERCLEM 21:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Project/Special & 2050th A project page is a page related to the running of the DWCW, for example, any page relating to rules and guidelines, etc. A special pages is one is generally lists and stuff, for example, and , but can also be pages related to users, eg. and . Congratulations on starting the 2050th article! The 2000th article was one I made back in February or March, but I can't remember exactly what it was. Tardis1963 03:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Classic Figure Pages Hi, could you please stop editing the Classic action figure pages. They are fine as they are & do not need editing. Cheers TARDIS2010 17:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I know anyone can edit, i just think the pages are fine as they are. And what is wrong with Info? TARDIS2010 17:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I don't want to start an argument, I understand what you are saying so lets just leave it there and continue making this site better. Cheers, TARDIS2010 17:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cassettes Thanks for making some cassette pages, however, I'm not gonna add them to the main page, as there's only a few of them, so they don't really warrant being added. That's mainly there for the big categories. Could you imagine if we added every type of release there? It's be endless. Btw thanks for the email, I'll read your story as soon as I get a chance.Tardis1963 22:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Short Trips I don't mind at all. Feel free to start those pages. Sorry about the slow response. Tardis1963 23:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Shada: No. 109 You have started a very interesting topic about Shada yeepsi! As with you I think it should be no. 109. Yet I see what Tardsi1963 says. But in my mind it wil always be 109 TARDIS2010 07:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Magazines Hello Yeepsi, I see you've started working on DWM. Good deal! Let me ask you this, though: Before you go any further, do you think it would be better to title these as say, "Doctor Who Weekly - No. 1" rather than "Doctor Who Weekly: No. 1" to keep it consistent with the other magazines and comics? What's your opinion on this? RAIDERCLEM 09:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I've got the links covered. RAIDERCLEM 16:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Book & CD image categories Book and CD images are categorised depending on what category they fit into. See Category:CD images and Category:Book images. Tardis1963 23:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Laserdisc images will be categorised in Category:Laserdisc images. I'm not entirely sure what you mean by 'cards'. If you meant trading/collecting cards, they will be categorised by the type of card they are, eg. Category:Battles in Time images. However, if you meant various greeting card published over the years, then I'm not sure yet. Tardis1963 07:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's red 'cause I haven't created the page yet, and probably won't until Laserdisc images start getting uploaded. Tardis1963 21:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Have they? In that case, feel free to create Category:Laserdisc images and add them in the category. Tardis1963 00:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Good job. That should make it easier for when somebody created pages for the Laserdisc releases. Tardis1963 23:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Doctors deletion I deleted that page as I had previously deleted it as I deemed it unnecessary. There were only two pages liking to it, and in an attempt to make this more of a collectors site, rather than a site like the TARDIS Index File, I decided it would be easier to simple have a 'You might be looking for...' link on the top of both pages. The only topics which should need a page like that are TV episodes, comics, and selected audio episodes (eg. Doctor Who and the Pescatons). And magazine images are categorised like similar to the book and CD images (ie. Doctor Who Magazine images go in Category:Doctor Who Magazine images). Tardis1963 21:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Reading over the pages for "The Paradise of Death" and "The Ghosts of N-Space", I decided that in actual fact they aren't really necessary, as they only have 3 released (which can be put under "You might be looking for..." sections). Doctor Who and the Pescatons, however, can stay, as it has 4 releases (LP, CD, cassette, novelisation). Just thought I'd let you know, so you don't get confused as to why I deleted them. Tardis1963 05:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Toy images Hi Yeepsi, I see you've been categorizing the Toy images, that a great help! Could you make a new catogary for Doctor Who Toy Images though please, It would make it a bit easier. TARDIS2010 16:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You know when you add a catorgary to a page or image you clik the catorgary button & type the name of the catorgary in, well you create a new catorgary called: Doctor Who Toy Images, then when you come to catorgarize the images, type in the box Doctor Who Toy images. I'll create the catorgay if you like, then we categorizing the pages search for Doctor Who Toy Images. TARDIS2010 15:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You mean create categorys? But I've created some.. TARDIS2010 17:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Galaxy 4 The correct title of the book is "Galaxy Four", even though the episode is referred to as "Galaxy 4", so I moved it to Galaxy Four (novelisation), with Galaxy Four redirecting to Galaxy 4. However a redirect from "Galaxy 4 (novelisation)" is not necessary as all links to it will be directly to Galaxy Four (novelisation). Tardis1963 23:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) categorizing images Hi Yeepsi, I saw your message about categorizing images. LMK how to do that and I'll be glad to do it when I upload an image. Do I have to use a category that already exists? How do I search to find what category to put it in? What if it's a one-of-kind image I'm only using on my user page? RAIDERCLEM 20:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC)